


无名之梦

by Bai_Yi



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bai_Yi/pseuds/Bai_Yi
Summary: 在一切结束之前。





	1. Chapter 1

打破莫诺蒙的封印后，小骑士先去了安息之地。三位守梦人的封印已经全部被解开，它在圣巢的旅途也即将告一段落。只是在去往黑卵圣殿之前，小骑士想把集满了精华的梦之钉带给蛾子先知——毕竟在进入圣殿之后，它很可能不会再有机会出来——作为对她给予的帮助的感谢。

它还打算在这之后从蓝湖去十字路。并不是因为考虑到交通方便之类的理由，而是因为它觉得或许能在蓝湖遇到奎若。小骑士还记得他们在泪水之城相遇时奎若的话：在离开这个王国之前，他想去看看泪城雨水的源头。在蓝湖和奎若告别是个不错的主意，它想它的朋友应该会离开这片神圣的废墟，离开这片让他难过的土地，到更有活力的远方去。

而小骑士会留在这里。这是它与某个素未谋面的同胞无言的约定。

安息之地一如既往的冷清。苍老的先知坐在一堆陈旧但柔软的垫子里，看着它拿出梦之钉，浑浊的眼睛里亮起惊人的光彩：“哦……如此多的精华，如此明亮……*”她难得地精神起来，絮絮叨叨地说了很多：关于孕育蛾子们的旧日之光，关于新的光芒沃姆，关于背叛，关于忏悔。最后先知长长地叹了口气，目光空茫地看着小骑士，又像是透过它看着别的东西：“不要怀念我们，挥舞者。不要敬重我们，我们不配……*

“我很抱歉……光芒……辐光……*”

这或许是旧日之光的名字最后一次被念出，先知的身形渐渐化为一片光点。然而不知究竟是被困于封印中的古神听到了她的忏悔，还是什么其它的伟力被她所感动，小骑士手中的梦钉突然震动起来，应和着先知的喃喃自语。纹路繁复的梦网以梦钉为中心展开，吞没了整个世界——


	2. Chapter 2

小骑士已经在无边的世界上游荡了数不清的年月，没有来路，没有去处，没有姓名，没有死亡。它切切实实地具有生命的形态，但也的的确确是一抹徘徊在世间的游魂。无数的生物在它的身边来了又去，它从他们身上学会了战斗，学会了逻辑，学会了交流，但它仍然对这个世界一无所念，也从未思考过己身究竟为何存在——直到它的灵魂捕捉到了那无声的召唤。那召唤并不成章，也并没有表达任何有意义的东西，但小骑士就是能毫无障碍地理解它。呼唤的源头令它感到那样亲切、那样熟悉，好像很久很久之前，它们曾同为一体。

它本能地追寻着那召唤一路前行，穿越茫茫荒原，自极高的悬崖上纵身跃下，来到了这死去已久的王国。

去接替同胞。

小骑士并不知道它究竟为何要这样做、究竟该怎么做，但它也从未想过放弃。另一个具有熟悉的虚空气息的存在指引了它。虽然她从未言明，但小骑士直觉她会在终点前等待。结局近在眼前，它不必考虑什么，只要凭着本能去做就可以了——

但是事情往往不会这样顺利。它睁开眼，发现自己正躺在一个平台上，身边围了一圈容器，身形都和它差不多大，七八双空洞的眼眶齐刷刷地盯着它。这样的注视令小骑士感到有些窒息，连忙爬了起来，反射性地伸手到背后去拿骨钉——虽然它的同胞们并没有攻击的意思，这种行为大约是某个残破容器给它留下的心理阴影——然而摸了个空。

小骑士愣了一下，突然觉得哪里不对，连忙快速地检查了一下自身的状况。它的一切几乎都变了：身上的披风完全没了协助它冲刺的能力，翻遍了圣巢才收集到的护符和道具都不知去了哪里，而它辛辛苦苦攒下来的吉欧一个都没剩下，甚至连灵魂面具都只剩了五层。小骑士倒是记得三位老师教导的骨钉技和蜗牛萨满传授的法术，可惜它现在找不到骨钉，仅剩的一个灵魂容器也和它的钱袋一样干净。

总而言之，小骑士目前正处于一个毫无还手之力的状态里。

还好和它的灵魂融为一体的虚空之心还在，令小骑士免于在深渊里被无数同胞围殴致死的悲惨结局。但这对它现在的处境并没有很大的帮助：它还记得自己和某位同胞的约定，此时很需要到黑卵圣殿去，然而不远处封闭的大门怎么看都没办法从里面打开。

但是它还是得试试，毕竟这是唯一一个可以出去到圣巢的通道。它环顾一周，目光掠过静静站着的同胞们与它们周围的地面，然而没有发现任何可以派上用场的东西。小骑士思考了一下，最终还是先试探性地往前走了一步。

容器们保持着以它为中心围成一个圈的队形，整齐地跟着挪了一步。

小骑士又走了一步。

这个圆圈队伍又挪了一步。

小骑士：“……”

仔细看看，这群容器里的某些它好像见过。比如站在它左手边，有两对短粗小角的容器——在苍绿之径，小骑士拿了它身上的蛾翅披风；又比如站在它正前方，曾在古老盆地顶着满脑袋的瘟疫追着小骑士砍的某个三只角不对称的容器。它们现在看起来都和小骑士一样完整，虽然个头小了很多，但好在并没有缺少什么零部件。大约是看在虚空之心的份上，原本对它充满敌意的这些容器并没有攻击小骑士，而只是围着它不走。

但小骑士不明白的正是为什么它们要围着它，而不是像深渊底部的同胞们一样对它置之不理。最终它只好决定不要想太多，带着一圈容器走到深渊的大门前，用力敲了敲——连个响声都没敲出来。这下它接着该去的地方就很明确了：既然上不去，就只能下去探索看看。

可是小骑士不想跳下深渊——没有哪个容器在爬上来之后还想回到深渊。然而以目前的状况而言，除了徒劳无功地盯着这道门看，小骑士就只剩下了这一个选择，哪怕它不太确定跳下去以后还能不能再一次爬上来。

爬不上来的话……就永远都不用上来了。

小骑士最终得出了这么一个结论，无奈地往平台的边缘走。围着小骑士的容器们在此时终于给它让开了一条路，安静地看着它。小骑士知道它们都不想下去，不禁松了口气——它可不想带着同胞组成的圆圈啦啦队跳深渊——然后活动了一下四肢，向着深渊的底部一跃而下。

不知为何，原本在深渊里零星出现的阴影爬虫们也都消失了，现在的深渊完全是虚空的领地。小骑士落到了底部的骸骨堆里，几个小小的同胞被脚步声惊起，见到是它后又安静地团成一团消失了。它没有太在意这些鬼魂，先是向西边走了几步，发现原本深渊尖啸所在的通道与通往地底的入口此时都被封闭了。小骑士就又走回来，向东探索——还好通向灯塔的道路依旧存在。

此时此地并没有灯塔，只有一片由虚空物质组成的黑色海洋。小骑士站在岸边伸手试探了一下，确认并没有虚空卷须伸出来攻击后，才安心地跳了进去。没了灯塔的光芒，这片黑海显得格外宽广，几乎无穷无尽。小骑士游了很久，才终于爬上了岸。它继续向前探索，并没有遇见原本会有的黑雾挡路，而是一路畅通无阻地到达了那座捧着大碗的巨大遗骸处。小骑士抬头看着这具不知是谁的骸骨，想了想，还是爬到了那个碗里。液态的虚空和上次一样沿着它的四肢蔓延上来，覆盖了它的全身——就在此时，深渊底部传来了剧烈的震动。

小骑士差点被晃出来，还好它及时抓住了碗沿。可在一次比一次强烈的震动下，小骑士也无心在此久留，在确认了披风恢复到暗影披风的状态后，它匆忙从碗里跳下来，向着虚空之海奔去——它还记得上次被沃姆的坟墓埋在下面的教训——最好还是找个开阔的地方呆着。

然而上次的经验或许并不适用于这次。小骑士跑到黑海边，发现深渊已经乱了套。十几根比把十个它绑在一起还要粗的虚空卷须牢牢攀附在深渊的峭壁上，托起一个巨大的黑影。那黑影慢慢上升，不计其数的虚空或呈液态流下，或组成了一个高塔一般的躯体。小骑士“听”到了许多同胞无声的欢呼，也看到了无数的小阴影自深渊底部跟着上升，迫不及待地融入了那个巨大的黑影中。黑影的最高点缓缓到达了接近深渊大门的位置，然后停住了。它的中央亮起八只雪亮的梭形眼睛，目光如同闪电一般投向了岸边的小骑士。

一个含混的声音在小骑士的心里响起：“……是谁？”

小骑士有些懵。巨大阴影往它的方向移动了一点，然后弯下身体，将八只眼睛降到更靠近小骑士的位置。然后那声音重复了一遍问题：“你是谁？”

小骑士不知道该怎么回答。它没有被给予名字，也没有自己决定叫什么名字。它从未做过自我介绍，别人提到它时也往往用“那个鬼魂”、“那个阴影”来指代。更何况它也从没想过这个问题：它是谁呢？小骑士不觉得自己知道答案。

奇怪的是，这番思考好像也能被那个大阴影“听”到。对方沉吟了一刻，似乎很能理解它的困扰，于是换了个问题：“你为什么会有虚空之心？”

这个就好回答多了——但小骑士根本就不会说话。它刚想到这里，那个声音就接了一句：“想就行。我能看见。”

出于某种不知来源的信任感，小骑士很认真地回想了一遍它拿到虚空之心的整个过程。大阴影专注地“看”着，从在白夫人嘱托时迷惑地“咦”了一声，再到苍白之王的尸体跌落王座时发出一声嗤笑，然后在小骑士从深渊底部艰难地攀爬时充满怀疑地咕哝了几句什么，最后在看到另一个容器在大门前回头的时候咆哮出声：“苍白的沃姆！他怎么敢？！”

小骑士茫然地看向它。那八只眼睛气得瞪大了，攀附在峭壁上的卷须用力拍打着石壁，虚空之海也呼应着它的怒气一般掀起了巨浪。在被浪头拍到前，小骑士迅速地后退几步，找到了一个比较安全的地方，看着深渊里掀起的狂风暴雨。张牙舞爪的巨大阴影过了很久才冷静下来，重新低下头，气哼哼地问：“你要去见那个小不点吗？”

“？”

“被沃姆带走的那个！”大阴影生气地解释。小骑士闻言重新感应了一下那同胞的位置，发觉原本从黑卵圣殿传来的呼唤突然移动到了这里很近的地方，仔细分辨一下，仿佛是在宫殿广场的附近。

“我猜是同一个。”大阴影说，“我知道你的虚空之心是怎么来的了。我们两个原本不应该出现在同一个时间点，你跨越了时间。而它现在还不在你知道的那个‘圣殿’里。”

它特意加重了“圣殿”二字，以一种充满嘲讽的语气，“沃姆切下我的碎片做出你们，八成是为了对付辐光，处理别的小家伙可用不着他这么大动干戈——哼，不过根据你的记忆看来，他多半是失败了。唉，这些新生的神都是些奇怪的家伙，辐光是，乌恩是，沃姆也是。明明即使我什么都不做，这世上的一切也都将归于毁灭与虚空，真不明白他们这么折腾是要干嘛？”

小骑士很认真听着，可惜并没办法理解它究竟在说什么。大阴影感受到了它的迷茫，有些没脾气地叹了口气，伸出一根卷须到小骑士的面前：“算了，给你说你也不懂。上来吧，你不是要找那个小鬼吗？我送你出去。”

小骑士顺从地跳上了那根粗壮的卷须。巨大的阴影满意地点点头，举起触须把小骑士送到了深渊的顶端。入口处依旧封闭着，但它毫不在意，用另一根卷须粗暴地拍碎了大门。小骑士跳到平台上，接着看到了满地碎石中躺着一圈容器的头骨，不由得微微一愣。大阴影同样注意到了它们，“哦”了一声，解释：“它们都回到我这里了。别担心。”

回到？

小骑士对这个用词有些不解。

“你们都是被沃姆从我这里夺走的。”大阴影很不爽地说，“原本大家不分你我，都在深渊的底部沉睡，毕竟这个无意义的世界并没有别的乐趣……都怪沃姆！本来你要是愿意也能回来，可你有了虚空之心，这就很麻烦。一个时间里按理说不能同时存在两个虚空之神，你必须尽快回到你的时空。”

小骑士似懂非懂。但虚空之神不打算再解释下去，而是催促道：“快去吧，去见那个孩子。我不知道你为什么会出现在这里，它或许会是原因之一。去吧，我的继任者，去回应你同胞的呼唤，它很痛苦。”

小骑士这次终于听懂了。它点点头，迅速跑出了深渊。身后仅剩的微光被厚重的黑暗吞噬得一点不剩，小骑士回头一看，发现深渊的入口整个被虚空封了起来。

“这样沃姆就进不来了，它休想再打虚空的主意。”虚空之神在小骑士的心里说，“但‘容器’不会受到这个限制，深渊的大门随时为虚空的同胞敞开。

“如果那个孩子愿意，它也随时可以回来。”


	3. Chapter 3

奎若做了一个很长的梦。

在梦里，他重复了他的一生。最开始他只是个牙牙学语、备受父母宠爱的小虫子，少年时他开始在雾之峡谷中跟随老师学习，然后长成了独自留在档案馆中、仰望着沉睡的导师的青年。他的前半段生命就此终止于那个与他的老师相同的面具，化为一片看不清的迷雾。他离开了故乡，在圣巢外的广阔土地上开始了漫无止境的流浪。

新生的奎若遇到了很多很多事，也遇到了很多很多虫。不知来历的面具与骨钉一直陪伴着他，他却从未想要探究它们的来历。他听了虫子们传诵的、关于伟大圣巢的传说，但有种奇怪的直觉一直在阻止他踏上那片土地。直到很久之后的某一天，冥冥之中传来一声渺茫的呼唤，他终于下定决心，向着那个传说中永恒的国度进发。

那之后奎若走过了一段似曾相识的路，认识了一个非常有趣的小不点，进入了一栋被迷雾保护起来的建筑，见证了一个他从未想过的奇迹。梦境的最后，他坐在蓝湖湖畔，还想再见那个小朋友一面——接着他的后半生就应终结于广阔的湖水中。

但是这个梦被打断了。奎若茫然地睁开眼睛，发现自己正趴在教师档案馆的书桌上，面对着哭笑不得的老师。

“醒了？我说过的，没睡好的话可以晚点再来学习，不用勉强自己。”他面前的莫诺蒙还没有戴上属于守梦人的面具，神情灵动，好笑地用触须点点他的脑门。她身边环绕着的水母们“噗叽噗叽”地收缩伞盖，嘲笑着听到一半睡着的他。奎若整个虫都懵了，一时间根本不知道究竟眼前的档案馆是幻觉，还是在湖畔等待的那个自己是梦境。他爬起身，不自觉地喃喃道：“抱歉老师。我……我做了个梦。”

莫诺蒙的神色突然一变，有些焦急地问：“梦？你梦到了什么？”

奎若皱紧了眉，总算清醒过来。他虽然还是搞不清楚发生了什么，但至少能确认的是：自己之前的确坐在蓝湖旁边，然后什么真切存在但并无实体的东西从身后袭来，使他昏了过去，再醒来时他就在这里了。奎若回想了一遍方才的梦，发现按照时间顺序来看，至少有一半的内容都应当属于他缺失的那部分记忆。

可他自己都不记得的事情为什么会出现在他的梦里？他又怎么会在档案馆醒来？他亲眼看着死去的老师又是如何重新活生生地出现在他面前？这一切都很奇怪，在弄明白究竟发生了什么之前，奎若决定怀抱着最大的谨慎行事。整理了一下思路，他抬起头，若无其事地对着莫诺蒙笑笑：“一些让我很难过的东西……没什么，老师，不要担心。只是个噩梦而已。”

“难过的、噩梦吗……”莫诺蒙重复一遍，神情放松了下来，“最近是不是太累了？奎若，要不你先回去休息吧。明天我们还要去首都拜访卢瑞恩，路上辛苦，你不养好精神可不行。”

奎若求之不得。虽然不知道面前的老师究竟是真是假，但被那样一双温柔而充满智慧的眼睛注视着，会让他觉得自己的一切想法都无所遁形——在情况尚不明朗的现在，他真的很需要自己一个虫呆着，探究一下到底是怎么回事。

为了让奎若不必在首都与迷雾峡谷间来回奔波，莫诺蒙专门在档案馆里准备了一个小房间，作为他的卧室。奎若还记得这个房间的位置。他推开房门，看到一柄熟悉的骨钉正躺在架子上，但屋里其它的陈设却显得十分陌生。他关上门，拿起骨钉仔细看了看，发现它比记忆中新得多：在他四处游历的过程中，这把骨钉明明已经添了数不清的伤痕，也经历了很多次修复。但面前的它看起来却仿佛新造不久，连使用的痕迹都很少。奎若放下骨钉，检查了一下别的东西——只是一些半新不旧的日常用品，没有什么值得留意的事情。他叹了口气，坐在床边，看着自己的手发呆：到底怎么回事呢？

然而就这么呆坐了一会儿，奎若发现了另一个不对劲的地方：他的手在无数次的持钉战斗后早已被磨出了一层厚厚的老茧，但面前这双手却丝毫不见茧的痕迹，完全不像是老练剑客的手。奎若想了一下，接着走到镜子前，检查了一遍全身：那些战斗留给他的伤痕也统统消失了，他现在看起来就像是一个真正的、未出茅庐的小年轻。

奎若为这些发现陷入了深深的思考：对于这些迹象，一个可能的解释就是他不知为何回到了年轻的时候。在圣巢外游历时，他听吟游诗人唱过许多返老还童的故事，也因为无聊读过很多关于重生的小说。但是奎若敢向莫诺蒙保证，他从来没想过这种事情真的有可能发生，还发生在他的身上。

“不会吧……”他无力地捂住了脸，自言自语，“难道两辈子还不够吗……不，可能是我想太多了，说不定我是得了瘟疫。”

奎若记得，瘟疫的症状是会陷入长久的沉睡，患者能在梦中看到最想要的东西。虽然他之前坐在湖边时，脑子里想的全都是跳下去终结这毫无厚度的一生，但也不是没想过老师若是不必死去会如何——如果辐光认为后一个才是他真正的愿望呢？也不是没有可能。

想到这里，奎若苦笑了一下：又一次吗？又一次自以为自由、但其实早已被写好了剧本的人生？

但他不想再忍受一次了。不想再忍受那虚假的自由意志，不想再忍受那薄如蝉翼的生命。奎若没有再管骨钉，起身走向门边。然而在推门的那刻他还是迟疑了，低下头，自嘲地笑了笑。

不行啊……他果然还是想问问老师。

为什么构筑了她并不想要的封印？

为什么同意了她并不支持的牺牲？

“明天拜访守望者吗……”回想起莫诺蒙之前的话，奎若低声喃喃，“泪水之城倒是离蓝湖不远。”

他只要再和老师谈谈就好，只要一小会儿。不会占用太多时间。

莫诺蒙不喜欢乘坐鹿角虫，因为鹿角车站总是虫满为患，十分拥挤。于是他们选择从雾之峡谷出发，经真菌荒地前往泪水之城。教师没有带很多随从，除了奎若之外就只有一群带电光萤若即若离地缀在她伞盖的边沿，规律地发出绚丽但危险的电光，仿佛摇曳的宝钻。峡谷内的水母们见到莫洛蒙后纷纷后退，让出一条足够宽敞的通路。奎若跟在她身后，看着一群群的水母“沽涌沽涌”地往两边游，莫名觉得有些好笑。

真菌荒地与他记忆里的不同，并没有危险的酸水，取而代之的是一丛丛看起来相当肥美的蘑菇。奎若默默观察着四周，同时条件反射地警戒着可能的敌袭。而莫诺蒙则漂浮在半空中一荡一荡，前进得非常轻松写意，甚至在路过某丛色彩艳丽的蘑菇时伸出触手将它们从地里挖了出来。

“老师，这个不能吃吧……”奎若眼角抽了抽，脱口而出。莫诺蒙闻言笑了笑，用触手清理着蘑菇柄上附着的泥土：“这个不是用来吃的哦，是我带给卢瑞恩的礼物。”

守望者原来喜欢这种东西吗？奎若无言以对，干巴巴地笑了两声。莫诺蒙若有所思地回头看了他一眼，欲言又止。他们继续前行，一路向下。在路过某个路口的时候奎若有些迟疑，总觉得再往下走就要到螳螂村了。但他看莫诺蒙毫不犹豫地继续选择了向下的路，便默默把这份怀疑吞进了肚子里：或许和这个时期的蘑菇们一样，真菌荒地的地形也与他记忆里不同。

然而在看到迎面向着莫诺蒙冲来的螳螂战士时，奎若把这份怀疑重新吐了出来。

“哎呀呀，我们好像走错了。”水母鼓动伞盖，带着一圈带电光萤们轻巧地向上窜了一大截，躲过了螳螂战士的一击。可站在她身后的奎若已经来不及跳这么高，几乎是条件反射地拔出骨钉，在千钧一发间架住了朝着他的脑门劈下来的利爪，迅捷地后撤一步留出距离，接着向前冲刺一斩：“可萨！”

这一套动作行云流水，早已以战斗本能的形式刻在他的脑子里。然而挥钉的同时奎若就发现了不妙的地方：后撤距离太短，冲刺速度不够快，攻击力量太小。在他的全力一击之下，螳螂战士只是退了一步，而并不是如他所想得那样被打飞出去。

忘记这具身体还是个新手了——奎若后知后觉地意识到自己犯了个小错误——和他久经战斗磨炼的身体完全无法相比。

但这不是什么大问题。奎若反手招架住螳螂战士的第二爪，腾身而起，从上方给它来了一钉。对手头部受到攻击，行动顿了一下，奎若抓住这个机会落到它的身后，转身正欲第三次挥钉——然而水母的触须轻柔地阻止了他。一只带电光萤被丢了过去，直接电晕了螳螂战士。莫诺蒙随后将她的弟子托了起来，向着来路游去：“好了好了，是我又迷路了，不是它的错。”

“……我就说，果然是走错了啊。”奎若被触须裹住腰拎了起来，右手握着骨钉免得它掉下去，左手握着触须免得自己掉下去，无力地吐槽了一句。莫诺蒙饱含歉意地用另一根触须摸摸他的头，叹了口气：“真抱歉，我原本以为你记得路，会提醒我的。”

奎若刚刚放松的神经瞬间重新绷紧了，他发觉自己并不止在战斗时出现了判断失误，只得谨慎地回应：“我刚才走神了。”

“喔，所以说你果然还是没休息好吗？”莫诺蒙游得很快，只一会儿他们就已经离开了螳螂村的范围，回到了安全的地带。教师抬起触须，把奎若放在和自己视线相齐的高处。然后松开触须，平静地看着他的眼睛：“不过，你在走神时的剑术，倒是比全神贯注的时候高明许多。”

奎若无言以对。他有心编造一些借口，然而在那双通透的眼睛前一个都说不出来。他也不是没想过说出真相，可连他自己也搞不太清真相到底是什么。

“大约是瘟疫的作用吧。”最终，他有些自暴自弃地说。莫诺蒙惊讶地眨眨眼，将他从头到脚地打量了一番，玩笑似地说：“我可从不记得你对剑术这么执着。”

“不是剑术的问题……”奎若苦笑，“您原来有这么抓不住重点吗？”

“那么重点是什么呢？”身形修长的水母反问。奎若没有立刻回答，而是组织了一下语言，深吸一口气：“是封印。”

莫诺蒙顿住了，连飘着的触手们都僵在半空一动不动。奎若低下头，感到心里那块自他在档案馆醒来后就一直压着的大石终于被抬起了一点：他说出来了。

“为什么你会知道这件事？明明陛下只告诉了我们三个……”良久，莫诺蒙的触须们终于重新动了起来，接二连三地将带电光萤推到远处。确认了这片空间已被电流陷阱与周围彻底隔开，莫诺蒙这才严肃地问道。奎若有些低落地笑了一下：“因为我自未来而来。”

“你的表情在说你自己都不相信这个理由。”教师指出了这一点。奎若听了只是笑，并不反驳，而是逼迫着自己继续说下去：“在那个未来里，封印最终破裂了。圣巢走向了毁灭，而您走向了死亡。

“不，或许该说当封印完成的那一刻起，您就已经不能算活着了。只是后来又发生了一些事，我遵循您的愿望打破了封印，将您彻底地杀死了。

“大约出于不希望您死去的想法，我得了瘟疫。现在的您与我其实都只是在我的梦境里。说是来自未来，不如说我来自现实……”接着奎若叹了口气，“我只是想问问您，既然不赞同，又为何要答应参与这个封印呢？”

莫诺蒙的表情变得非常奇怪，像是难以置信，又像是愧疚。她没有直接回答奎若的问题，而是反问道：“你觉得我不该答应吗？”

“我只是觉得……没有意义。”奎若有点自暴自弃地说。他没办法给小骑士说这些，对方听不懂；他没办法给别的虫子说这些，它们不可能理解他的感受；他其实也没想过给老师说这些，这听起来像是在否认老师一生的努力。但现在是在瘟疫之梦里，就让他把一切都说出来吧，反正也不会有谁因此受伤：“并不是说阻止瘟疫没有意义，而是令圣巢永恒存续这件事没有任何意义。我大约能窥见一些圣巢的历史，这个王国的确伟大，但也的确有许多虫子终身只能在它的阴影里挣扎。永恒的生命对虫子来说已经足够可怕，对这样一个滋生着阴影的国家来说，就真的值得付出一切去换取吗？”

“……不会有哪个虫子拥有永恒的生命……”莫诺蒙低声说，而奎若打断了她：“只要这生命长到令它不想再继续。”

“……你不想再继续下去了吗？”

奎若顿住了。莫诺蒙凝视着他，目光里是纯然的痛苦：“你的生命又究竟有多长？”

“……我不记得了。”最终，奎若低声说。他早知道的，他的老师是多么的聪慧，即使在梦里也能凭借三言两语拼凑出大部分的事实：“您给了我一个面具。”

“……我很抱歉。”莫诺蒙说，安慰地伸出一只触须，抚上奎若的肩膀，“我很抱歉。”

“您不必介怀，老师。说到底，选择了跟随您的是我自己。”奎若勉强挤出一个笑容，“您为此觉得抱歉的话……我明白您的意思了。”

抱歉，但是并不后悔。

这也是应有之意。奎若想：哪怕圣巢并没有那样美好，她也不可能坐视虫子们走向毁灭。

“我想知道的答案已经知道了，那么继续这个瘟疫之梦也没有意义。”奎若抬手按住肩上的那只触须，轻轻将它拿了下来，“我原本打算送您去首都后再去蓝湖……现在看来，结束的时间可以提前了。”

“不，奎若，我想这不是瘟疫之梦。”莫诺蒙听懂了他的言外之意，叹息着说，“瘟疫带来的梦境不会令你能够随我从雾之峡谷一直走到这里，它只会是一个小小的殿堂，甚至没有档案馆的十分之一大。你的确从未来到了这里，所以不要去蓝湖，不要。我会带你去王宫面见陛下，我们还有改变这一切的机会。”

“……您在开玩笑。”

“瘟疫的梦里，一切都会顺从做梦者的心意。你觉得我在开玩笑，更证明了这不是瘟疫。”

“当啷”一声，骨钉自奎若因为呆愣而僵硬的手中坠落在地。


	4. Chapter 4

赫妮特觉得这个世界一定是疯了。

不然为什么她会在醒来后发现自己躺在摇篮里，手脚变得又短又小，连带着身体都缩了水？她挣扎着爬起来，扒着摇篮的边缘向外探出头，然后看到了正在一旁的石床上打盹的赫拉。

“……”

赫妮特放开手，任凭自己“吧唧”一声倒回摇篮。这张婴儿床被丝绸里三层外三层地包了起来，十分柔软舒适。但她没心思享受，眼神放空地盯着天花板，不知道该如何是好。

……一定和那个小鬼魂有关系。

赫妮特凭借直觉做出了这样的推断。她知道这一切并不是梦，出自编织者之手的面具给了她区分现实与梦境的能力——那么她应当是回到了过去。然而即使这结论无限接近于真相，赫妮特也没办法就此做出什么行动：首先，这个时间点她应该才出生不久，小骑士估计还在深渊里没出来；其次，据她所知，这个世上并没有谁知道如何跨越时间的长河，连苍白之王也不行；第三，以她现在的身体状况来看，她根本连深巢都出不了，更不要提做些什么。

……也不一定。赫妮特思考了一下，推翻了第三条：小不点的体型和她现在差不多，但这似乎不影响它打遍圣巢无敌手。虽然她作为编织者幼崽的体力比小容器差出了几个十字路，但如果能好好利用过往的经验以及能得到的道具，她也不是真的无计可施。

比如她应该不用靠两条腿从深巢跑到深渊去。赫妮特重新站起来，环视了一周，在卧室的门口发现了自己想要的东西：一张电车通行证。

很好。

她两只手虚按在摇篮的边沿，做了个深呼吸，然后用力跃起。只是赫妮特低估了幼年时自己的力量，她并没有和预期一样刚好跳过摇篮边缘、平安落地，而是整个弹飞到了半空中——目测落点是赫拉膨大的腹部。

赫妮特：“……！”

她条件反射地想飞针出去，以凭借后坐力在空中折返。但是她忘记了自己手里并没有针线，所以这番努力徒劳无功。赫妮特黑着脸在半空中迅速调整了一下姿势，尽力让头不要先着陆——免得自己的尖角戳疼了赫拉。

“唔？”感觉腹部被什么软软的小东西砸了一下，深巢的女王惊醒过来，然后看见千辛万苦才得到的女儿正垂头坐在她的肚子上，看起来不知道在生谁的气。赫拉被小姑娘气鼓鼓的样子逗笑了，伸手搂过她，坐了起来：“这是怎么啦？赫妮特？”

赫妮特僵住了。

她和自己的亲生母亲并没有相处很久。她还没来得及长大，赫拉就已经陷入了守梦者无尽的沉眠中。然后她被苍白之王接到圣巢，又在长成少女后被他按照赫拉之前的嘱托送到了蜂巢。接着圣巢倾覆，蜂巢死去，深巢陷入疯狂，她成为了废墟的守护者。和母亲相处的记忆在她漫长的一生中褪去了颜色，她以为自己早已不记得被母亲抱在怀里是什么感觉——可现在她想起来了。

这个怀抱软绵绵，暖烘烘，比任何盔甲都要安全。

“亲爱的？”被她搂住的小女儿动弹两下，短短的四肢牢牢扒住她，戴着苍白面具的小脸整个埋进她的怀里。赫拉正为女儿的亲近感到高兴，却感觉到胸前有一点湿意，正在慢慢洇开。深巢的女王有些不知所措，轻轻扯了扯赫妮特，想要看看她的脸。但红衣的小姑娘拒绝抬头，使劲伸长手脚抱住她，模模糊糊地嘟囔了些什么：

“……妈妈。”

赫妮特第二次醒来时，是被轻柔的歌声唤醒的。赫拉守在她身边，正以编织者一族的语言唱着安抚幼崽的摇篮曲。见她睁开眼睛，赫拉停下了歌唱，爱怜地拍拍她的脸颊：“感觉好一点了吗？赫妮特？”

“……唔。”睡前的记忆迟了两秒出现在赫妮特的脑海里，她纠结地伸手捂住脸，有些不知该如何面对自己居然在母亲的怀里哭到睡着的事实。赫拉被她的举动逗笑了，将她从摇篮里抱出来：“没事没事，不用不好意思。”

赫妮特不听，把脸埋进了她的怀里。然而之前的记忆实在是让她太无地自容，赫妮特只好强行思考起现状，以求转移一下注意力。

现在是什么时候呢？母亲还在，我出生不久。纯粹容器应该已经被带进了王宫，不过估计目前比还在深渊的小鬼魂高不了多少，离它成长为空洞骑士还有得等。那么我该做什么呢？该怎样改变那个结局？没有足够的力量，我能做什么？

“唉，我的孩子，你究竟在为什么不开心呢？是食物不好吃？床铺不舒服？还是想要玩伴？告诉妈妈，好不好？”

赫拉见她又不再动弹，不禁有些忧愁地叹了口气。她希望给这个孩子最好的一切，让她的继承人在还不必独自面对那不知是好是坏的命运之前，能得到足够多的温暖、安全与快乐。

赫妮特被母亲的叹息打断了思绪。她抬起头看着赫拉——她几乎都要不记得母亲的面容了——突然有了一个十分大胆的想法：比起她已经习以为常的孤身奋战，或许这次她可以依靠一下母亲。

“妈妈……我能给你讲个故事吗？”

赫拉有点惊讶地低头看着她：“当然可以，亲爱的，你想讲什么故事我都会听。”

这是一个很长的故事了。瘟疫第一次被封印时，赫妮特在编织者们的护送下离开了深巢，在白夫人的抚养下慢慢长大。那时的深巢虽然失去了女王，然而在盟友的协助下，依然展现出了欣欣向荣的风貌，甚至开始与圣巢合作建设第二条昂贵的电车轨道。在白色宫殿的生活平静而充实，白夫人并没有介意她的身世，尽心尽力地教导着她。在圣巢的王后需要与国王一同处理政务的间隙，赫妮特还能坐着电车回到深巢与她的族人们相处。

在赫妮特长大了一些后，她又按照赫拉的遗嘱去了蜂巢。蜂巢女王维斯帕是赫拉多年的好友，接过了教导赫妮特战斗的重任。和白夫人比起来，维斯帕更加严格。每天的训练都相当令她疲惫，但是在一堆毛茸茸的蜜蜂的簇拥下入睡足以缓解任何疲劳。那时的一切都在按部就班地慢慢走向正轨，直到瘟疫的阴影第二次笼罩了这片土地。

最先出现问题的是最厌恶光芒的深巢。编织者们一个接一个地陷入了疯狂，而理智尚存者们一边拼死守护着赫拉的沉眠处，一边向着赫妮特发出了求救的信息。他们没有联系圣巢，瘟疫的再度爆发被视为苍白之王对女王的欺骗。当赫妮特从远古盆地赶回时，深巢已经驱逐了所有来自盟友方的虫子，摧毁了鹿角车站与第二条电车轨道，将第一条轨道用数不尽的机关封闭了起来。

然而赫妮特什么也做不了。年少的她既无法阻止这心智的瘟疫在她的族人中蔓延，也无法说服他们再度与圣巢合作对抗辐光。一部分族人决绝地离开了家乡，离开了圣巢的疆域，越过呼啸悬崖的绝壁，从此失去了音信。而白王派出骑士强行在那彻底疯狂的巢穴中开辟出一条通路，将唯一还清醒的她带回了王宫。赫妮特看着王座上神色紧绷的国王，终于意识到一切已经不可挽回。

“容器失败了……但我不知道深渊里是否还会有合适的替代者。”沃姆屏退了所有侍从，走到她的面前，低声道，“我也不知道，圣巢能不能等到第二个容器成长到足够强大的那一天。”

“您无法杀死辐光吗？”年轻的公主这样问。国王苦笑一声：“我的力量不如从前了，虽然足够与辐光同归于尽，但是这个世界不能同时失去我与她——否则将没有光芒能够对抗黑暗的虚空。”

“……那么您打算怎么做呢？”

苍白之王再度打开深渊的大门，带回了几个候选。然而它们与纯粹容器相比都太过弱小，即使成长得再快，也追不上瘟疫扩散的速度。而更糟糕的事在不久后发生了：虚空之神自沉睡中醒来，暴怒之下的黑暗几乎要吞噬整个世界。古老盆地到首都的通道被国王毁去，以令圣巢的臣民远离黑暗过快的侵蚀。而沃姆则亲自与这位古神战斗，虽然再度将它封印，自己的生命却也将要走到尽头。

“这是我的错误，赫妮特，是我的傲慢犯下的过错。”

沃姆靠在王座上，苍白的血液在他的脚下汇成一片湖泊：“等待，你一定要等待，等待合适的容器出现，给予它我的印记……重建这个封印。”

然而直到蜂巢与圣巢都接连在瘟疫中倾覆，依旧没有任何一个容器强到通过赫妮特的考验。她就这么守着这片广阔的废墟，守着沃姆的坟墓，守着黑卵圣殿中的同胞，过了很多很多年。

在结束很久很久之后，她才终于等到了那个小鬼魂：足够强大，足够空虚，足够同时背负虚空的意志与光明的诅咒——虽然圣巢已经不剩下几个虫子了。

然后她回到了这里，回到了一切开始之前。

光芒照不到的巢穴深处一时寂静无声。编织者的女王因震惊而失语，她的继承者则累了似地垂下头，看着自己的双手。

“……那么你打算怎么做呢？”

长久的沉默后，赫拉终于开了口，声音干涩。赫妮特抬起头，目光坚定而清明：“我要改变这个未来。”

“如果事情会变得更糟呢？”

“不会比这片土地统统屈服于瘟疫更糟了，妈妈。”赫妮特说，“哪怕只能多救下一个，也比我知道的那个结局更好。”

“可如果那代价是你的生命呢？”赫拉皱紧了眉。赫妮特想说她不太在意，却被深巢女王严肃的表情阻止了：“赫妮特，不要说你愿意为此牺牲这样的话。我与沃姆的交易中，最重要的一个条件就是要得到你。编织者和蜜蜂的社会相似，哪怕所有的子民都死去，只要还有一个有性后裔活着，我们的种族就能得到延续——比起我，你才是我们唯一的希望。”

“改变未来并不代表我一定会死去，妈妈，但是不改变的话，你们都一定会死。”赫妮特并不赞同地说。赫拉摇摇头，声音苦涩：“不行。我无法产下有性别的孩子，你是第一个，也是最后一个。编织者一族已经无法承担任何失去你的风险。”

“可我不希望你们死去。”

“我们的死亡能换来你的生存，这很值得。”

“一点也不值得！”赫妮特拔高了声音。赫拉顿了一下，叹了口气：“赫妮特，不要任性。”

“这不是任性！明明有更好的可能，为什么不去试试？”赫妮特从赫拉的怀里跳下来，肃容站在她的对面，仰起头直视着赫拉的眼睛。属于幼儿的声音还相当稚嫩，但赫妮特的神色已全然属于一个历经千锤百炼的强悍战士，勇敢而果决：“牺牲虽然悲壮，但明知无意义的牺牲是懦夫的行为。”

赫拉的脸色沉了下去，终于不再把赫妮特视作一个孩子。她站起身，居高临下地俯视着小小的女儿，无数思绪在心里翻涌，最终做出了决定：“我知道了，我会联系沃姆——在那之前，你就呆在深巢，哪里也不要去。”

“我能战斗！”赫妮特立刻反驳道。然而赫拉只用两根指头就把她从地上拎了起来：“我们一族可没有让幼崽战斗的传统。”

“不要拿我当真的小孩子。”赫妮特挣扎不开，被她放进了摇篮里。赫拉嗤笑一声，摇了摇头：“那么就先向我证明你有这个实力吧。”

说罢赫拉便吩咐门口守卫的族人千万要看好他们的公主，不要让她离开卧室，接着就在它们的应声中离开了这里。而赫妮特坐在摇篮里，苦思冥想为什么赫拉最后这句话这么耳熟——她想起来了，这正是她考验容器时的台词。

“……算了，不论如何，我也必须得过去。”赫妮特一手捂住了脸，喃喃自语。然而当她抬头看到门口严阵以待的族人们后，不由得重新陷入了沉思：

凭借一个手无寸铁的幼崽的身体，究竟怎么才能从这里出去呢？


	5. Chapter 5

这是她不知第几次在梦境里醒来。

作为蛾族的先知，她继承了在梦境中穿梭的能力。梦的世界如今寂静无声，无数悬浮的殿堂空空荡荡，它们的主人则早已长眠。年轻的时候她偶尔会出于好奇，窥探其它虫子的梦境。然而那些梦之殿中大多充斥着数不清的欲望与追逐，鲜见平和而满足的气氛——连她的族人也很少会有安宁的梦。这样的所见所闻曾令她迷惑，因为在蛾族最初的记忆里，梦大多是温暖而宁静的，在明亮的光芒下折射出柔和的色彩。

后来她自记忆里发现了，梦境的不安始于另一道苍白微光的出现。虫子们昏昏然的梦被那苍白的光穿透，以理性与文明使它们开始思考，动摇了原本平静的梦之殿。梦境世界中心的明亮光芒自此慢慢衰落下去，直到连蛾族的梦境也不再被这光明覆盖。她不喜欢这段记忆，这是虫子与蛾族如何遗忘光明古神的罪证。她也一度认为瘟疫之梦是虫子们的自作自受，它们选择了苍白的光，遗忘了真正给世界带来光的神，也因此需要承担相应的后果。

然而以瘟疫的形式付出的代价，实在是太过巨大了。

当她意识到这一点的时候已经太晚了，圣巢的国王早已开始着手准备那个以虚空为基础的封印。她的力量只能令她看到别人的梦境，却无力干涉其中。而那时她已老去，蛾族也没有其他活着的族人。前来安息之地送葬的队伍长得望不到头，然而其中没有任何一个虫子拥有挥舞梦之钉的能力——这件宝物始终等不到合适的持有者。

在安息之地再也没有虫子拜访之后，先知坐在她的斗室中反思了很久。那些被苍白之光引发的思维只不过是梦之殿堂混乱的起点，真正令一切不可挽回的，则是隐藏在这之下，诱导着欲望发酵膨胀的原初的光芒。

辐光。

蛾族的母神并不是一个宽容和蔼的神明。她强势，骄傲，强大无匹，充满攻击性——否则也无法击败那黑暗的虚空之神，为这个世界带来光明。传颂沃姆之名的虫子们已经令她感到不满，但属于古神的傲慢让她并没有对这些弱小的虫子做什么；蛾族对母神的背叛虽然让她生气，但她所做的也不过只是去找同为神明的沃姆的麻烦；彻底激怒了辐光的则是自她而生的这一族对她的遗忘：她不在乎是否被爱戴，不在乎是否被怨恨，但绝不容许自己的名字在这个世上消失。

炽烈的原初之光做出了残酷的报复，爆发的瘟疫是蛾族无法被宽恕的罪孽。先知终于找出了事情的根源，然而已经来不及了。苍白之王主持的封印并没有实质上的作用，辐光清楚虫子心中的每一个破绽。即使国王不惜冒着惊醒虚空之神的风险使用了空洞的容器，但只要它拥有那微不足道的一点点心，就足够这位古神趁虚而入，让一切成为沃姆的耻辱。

永恒的文明最终倾覆。

先知将梦之钉交给那姗姗来迟的持有者时，并没有想要挽回什么，也没有想要以此赎罪——这罪孽早已无法赎清，不管是对虫子，还是对辐光。她只是背负了这份记忆太长、太久，早已不堪重负，只想给自己一个或许可以解脱的机会：如果她真的为蛾族的至宝找到了合适的主人，那么她至少能无愧于自己的族群。幸好，那个持有者真的足够强大，她不用再担忧梦之钉会被遗忘在梦境深处，可以离开这个世界了——

而重新得到了力量的梦之钉甚至给了她一份她从未期盼过的礼物：一个能够令她弥补生命中最大的遗憾的梦境。在这个梦境世界中，散落各处的梦之殿不再空荡而衰颓，而是如同主人还活着一般显露出千奇百怪的样子。而在梦境的中心，目力几乎不可及的最高处，隐约可见一团浑圆的光。

她知道那光是谁。

先知在梦中的姿态自她年轻时起就没有改变过：一只通身明亮、翅翼丰满的光蛾。她展开双翅向着那团光芒飞去，既是出于本能，也是出于本心——

她有那样多的话想要说给辐光听。

这一路并没有什么艰难险阻，她称得上顺利地一直向上。可梦境的世界太高太高了，她已经看不见下方星罗棋布的梦之殿们，但顶端的那团光芒依旧遥不可及。渺小的光蛾在茫茫梦境中努力地扇动翅膀，上不及天，下不见地，甚至都无法判断自己是不是真的在向上移动。然而她依旧坚持着，即使那光芒只是傲慢地高高在上，连一星半点的注意力都不会施舍给这只小小的光蛾。

她的神啊，一直如此。明明就在看得见的地方，但还是无法被她触及。她曾跪在圣巢之冠的神像前不知多少个昼夜，可辐光依旧不曾阻止圣巢对蛾族的征伐。光明神曾多么偏爱她的眷族，就有多么冷漠地弃这连母神都遗忘的一族如敝履。

上升。

可她的神独独庇护了她，庇护了最后一个还记得辐光之名的蛾子。冲天的光柱那样明亮，那样温暖，令圣巢的臣民退避。直到苍白之王亲自前来，允诺她的生存，光才瞬间泯灭。从此只有在梦境中，她才能隐约窥见极高处那神的身影。但她从来不敢真的去拜见她的神，直到她走到此生的尽头。

上升。

时间过去了多久呢？她不知道。最开始的时候她一边飞一边想了很多见到辐光后要说的话，飞了很久后她在这过于广阔的天地间感受到了孤独而致命的恐怖，又过了不知多久后她已经忘记了思考，只是麻木而机械地继续挥动翅膀：没有忏悔，没有恐惧，没有愿望。思维已经在这几近永恒的攀升中停滞，向光的本能接过了支配她的权力。

上升。

挥动翅膀似乎受到了阻碍，好像是某种密集而柔软的东西。

上升。

“你这小蛾子！是不是！傻了！”

辐光愤怒地将一头扎进她厚厚绒毛、还越钻越深的光蛾拎了出来。先知被辐光的咆哮声唤回了神智，几乎不敢相信自己真的到达了神前。可她太累了，步入暮年的精神已经无法多支撑哪怕一秒。于是辐光看着这只胆大包天的小蛾子晕了过去，即将脱口而出的叱责统统卡在了嗓子眼，噎得她好不难受。

“……啧！”

先知很久没有过在温暖中醒来的感受了。安息之地潮湿而阴冷，即使蛾子的绒毛再厚也抵挡不住那骨子里的寒意。她伸了个懒腰，心满意足地睁开眼睛，看到了一个毛绒绒的光团。先知愣了愣，这才反应过来，原来昏迷前她真的飞到了辐光的所在处。她一时间不知道该做什么好，下意识地起身，端端正正地坐在了容身的平台上——可这个台子刚才明明不存在。先知想了又想，还是觉得只有辐光才能在这绝高处生造出一个平台，也只有辐光能把她放在这个台子上。可是这个假设实在是太自以为是了，先知从不觉得原初之光会这样体贴，哪怕她曾蒙受她的庇护。

在先知对这个问题无比纠结的时候，辐光终于注意到了苏醒的她。古神懒洋洋地垂下目光，盯着与自身相比过于小巧的光蛾：“眷族的先知，你来做什么？”

“我……”先知一时失语，太多想说的话一股脑全都涌了上来，竟不知先说哪句好。她张了张嘴，还是把话都吞了回去，整整翅翼，以蛾族已经遗忘的礼仪肃容向着辐光拜了下去：“赞美您，至高的光明神。”

“……你是来羞辱我的吗？”辐光这样说，然而声音里并没有怒意。先知直起身，垂下头，犹豫半晌，还是说：“……不是的，我很抱歉。”

“为何道歉？”

“我族，将您遗忘。”

而神嗤笑一声：“何必在意！这个世界忘记我，我就毁掉它，再建一个记得我的世界！”

“并不是所有虫子都遗忘了您……我还记得。”先知低声道，“我一直想要和您说，我还记得。”

“我知道。”辐光扇动翅膀，一个巨大的光之平台出现在她的下方。她慢悠悠地落在那个平台上，收敛翅翼，堪称和蔼地与先知对视，“我一直都知道。”

先知喉头一哽：“还有……谢谢您曾庇佑我。”

“是你救了自己。”辐光浑不在意。先知沉默了一会儿，深深地吸了口气，鼓足勇气说出了下一句：“我将梦之钉赠给了虚空的容器。”

“嗯？”辐光有点惊讶地眯起了眼睛，“虚空？容器？”

果然只是个梦吗……但这也很好。她的神还不曾被囚禁，还不曾被打败。

先知自嘲地笑了笑：虽然她最终还是没能见到辐光的真身，没能见到那被禁锢在梦境与现实的夹缝中的原初之光。

然而她还是愿意与面前这个神之幻影多说几句，哪怕只是聊做安慰：“是由圣巢的国王，苍白的沃姆准备的，以虚空为材料，被用来制约您的封印媒介。”

辐光闻言，下意识地抖了抖周身的绒毛，双翅交叠在一起，相当重视地考虑着先知所说的东西。然而这短短一句话中实在是包含了太多的信息，她一时间不知该先生气好还是先嘲笑看起来走投无路的沃姆好：“……以理智自居的沃姆终于疯了？竟敢把手伸向深渊？哪怕冒着惊醒那个老家伙的风险，他也不愿意亲自向我发出挑战？”

“因为圣巢需要国王。”先知叹了口气，这个神之幻影的举止是这样的活灵活现，“我看到了虫子们的梦境。思考带来欲望，欲望引发争端。除了苍白之王，圣巢没有谁能镇压这一切争执。若他不在，一旦争端爆发，虫子们就会自己走向毁灭——这不会是他想要的。”

“哈！这个沃姆！”辐光冷笑起来，“比起我，他倒是更害怕自己的子民！”

先知看着面色不虞的辐光，又沉默了很久。神的幻象看起来并没有把梦之钉与容器放在心上，而是更重视苍白之王插手深渊的行为。这其实很正常，她自己也并不认为圣巢的封印会有什么实质性的作用——但是她们都想错了方向。即使这个封印最终也并没能阻止圣巢的毁灭，它却真真切切地对辐光造成了伤害：那容器并不纯粹，可依然强大到能与神相匹敌；原初之光屈辱地败在它的手下，从此被囚禁了许多许多年。

“圣巢……其实早就摇摇欲坠。”最终，先知还是将这句话说出了口，“您不必使用梦的瘟疫，它们也会得到应有的惩罚。”

那一霎辐光投来的眼神是那样锐利而冰冷，先知打了个寒颤，依然坚持着说：“否则的话……虚空的容器会困住您。”

“无稽之谈！”辐光断然道：“虚空之神也曾败在我的手下！区区容器！”

“那个容器……它有必须成功的理由。”先知苦笑起来，“哪怕付出一切也不会退却——而虚空之神并没有那样的执着。”

“小蛾子！敢这么说话，你倒是很有勇气！”辐光不想再听下去，张开翅翼腾空而起。先知抬头望着她，望着光明神煜煜的身姿，露出一个混杂着悲哀与平静的笑容：“不……我并不勇敢。这些话原本很久以前就该说给您听，但是我没有。在一切已经不可挽回的现在，这些话也没有办法真的改变什么。”

然而辐光已经飞远了。先知并不介意，只是痴痴地望着那一轮越来越远的灿烂的太阳，不知是在说给辐光听，还是在自言自语：“梦之钉给了我奇迹，愿意安抚我的灵魂，我已经足够感激。那个虚空的容器已走在通往终点的路上了。辐光啊，但愿你也能得到安宁。”

她自梦境的顶端坠落。

先知并没有想到自己能够再次醒来，也并没有想到那个梦并不是她离世之前的回光返照。她依旧呆在安息之地的居所里中。周围的陈设没什么变化，除了门边放着一面呈放射状的盾牌——它不该在这里——在身体衰老到再也难以支持外出的消耗后，她就将这个梦盾放进了下方的洞窟里。后来它被梦之钉的持有者带走了，某几次那个小骑士还带着慢悠悠转圈的梦之盾来拜访过她。

这面盾牌是持有者留给她的吗？先知有点疑惑，颤巍巍地起身想要看看这件蛾族的重宝。很神奇地，不知是不是在梦中完成了心愿的原因，她觉得身体都变得轻快有力了许多。先知走到门边，小心地捧起梦之盾检视一番：虽然它的表面布满了划痕，然而这些痕迹并没有她记忆里的那样陈旧。梦盾感应到她的接触，“唰”地一下收回重叠的甲片，在飘起来后又重新展开，围绕着她欢快地一圈圈转动。先知直觉有什么她不能理解的事发生了，谨慎地带着梦之盾走出了门外。有一支送葬的队伍正自高台的下方通过，死者华丽的棺椁上刻印着泪城贵族的徽记。

可圣巢的首都明明早就是一座死城了。

先知的心中一时间闪过千百个念头，然而唯一能确定的就是她并不在梦境之中。她沉寂已久的心难得地感到了焦躁，脑中有了一个连自己都怀疑万分的想法：难道她回到了一切还有希望的时刻？

正当先知沉思之时，她的余光中闪过了一个小小的白色影子——看起来是梦之钉的持有者。她眨眨眼，转头看去，那个小阴影正站在低语之根旁发呆。先知为它的出现松了口气：至少她有了可以称之为“同伴”的对象。然后她按照先人所教授的方法催动梦之盾，让这面盾牌旋转着向下降去，刚好停在了小阴影的脚下。阴影被突然出现的光盾惊醒，低头看看脚边的盾牌，又抬头看看站在高台上的她，没有动作。先知叹了口气，蹲下来对着它：“上来吧，持有者，我想你的心中应该也有与我同样的疑问，或许我们可以一起研究一下究竟发生了什么。”

小阴影却没听懂似地歪了歪头，空洞的眼眶仰望着她，不知道在想什么。先知虽然感觉有些奇怪，却依旧耐心地等着。他们僵持了很久，最终还是阴影做出了让步：它没有踏上梦之盾，而是将骨钉自背后摘下，就着平台上的栏杆几个下劈，跳到了她的面前。先知眯起眼睛。刚才离得远，她又有点老眼昏花，并没有看清这个阴影。而现在它到了眼前，先知才发现它的样子与自己记得的有点微妙的不同：头两侧的角似乎更粗一些，顶端分叉的样子也是阶梯状而不是对称状，身上穿的披风乍一看没什么变化，但仔细看过去，就会发现那之上用同色的线绣着圣巢王室的标志。

“……你不是持有者。鬼魂，你是谁？”


	6. Chapter 6

空洞骑士难得地睡了个好觉：没有光，没有梦，没有疼痛，它还能自由地舒展身体，甚至翻个身。然而这种舒适的感受在它意识回笼的下一秒就被打断了，骑士本能地让自己重新进入到与辐光抗衡的状态里——然后发觉那个被困于囚牢之中的神消失了。

它不知道究竟发生了什么，茫然地睁开眼睛。眼前并不是黑卵圣殿核心那浓郁的黑暗，而是一个被植物的爬藤与精美的雕刻装饰的白色房间。骑士看着天花板上挂着的光萤灯笼，一时间不知所措地发起了呆。

“醒了？”旁边传来一个熟悉的声音。纯粹容器下意识地偏头看去，刚刚准备开始正常工作的神智又进入了停滞状态：声音的主人坐在一旁，穿着白色的长袍，头戴高高的王冠，背负三对几近透明的翅翼，神情庄重而关切。骑士不知道这种情况下它该做什么，只是本能地爬起身，让自己面对它的养育者。这时它才发现自己竟正在一个石质的摇篮里，原本修长的四肢变得短短的，好像是它最初的样子。

“……”

这接二连三的冲击对纯粹容器来说实在是太过复杂，它几乎可以忽略不计的心智连理解现在的状况都做不到，更不用说做出应对。于是沃姆担忧地发现他的小小骑士不知为何停止了对外界的反应，整个容器都陷入了呆滞。

明明昨天还好好的……

沃姆皱了皱眉，伸手将一动不动的容器自摇篮里抱了出来。这一个是他选中的最好的容器，深渊的大门已经被封闭，他不能容许这个小家伙有丝毫的差池。国王敏锐地注意到容器在被他抱起时轻轻抖了一下，目光转向他，然后又没了反应。他大致检视了一下容器的身体，但是没有发现任何不妥的地方。它的面具很完整，虚空没有泄露，力量也充盈在这具躯体中。可问题究竟出在哪儿呢？白王叹了口气，决定将它带到工具齐全的研究室去检查一番。

纯粹容器一动不动，任他摆弄。它终于反应过来一点，至少想起了对面前这只虫子的称呼：这是王。在沃姆带它下楼的路上，纯粹容器又艰难地记起了应该记得的东西：圣巢，封印，以及最重要的——它是空洞骑士。

封印障目之光，为圣巢带来永恒的空洞骑士。

然后它想起来了，它没有做到这一点，没有为圣巢带来永恒。为此它通过虚空之间的联系呼唤了它从未谋面的同胞们，其中一个不仅和其它同胞一样回应了它，也已经成功做好了接替纯粹容器的一切准备。

空洞骑士原本在黑卵圣殿中等待着同胞。但不知为何，接替者没有来，骑士自己也离开了圣殿，回到了王宫。

是……王？

骑士坐在工作台上，看着忙碌地为它做着细致检查的国王：王要……修复……我？

沃姆的手被另一只小小的手按住了。他有些惊讶地抬起头，恰好对上容器漆黑的眼睛。但也仅此而已了，容器没有别的动作，也不可能有多余的表达，就只是按着他的手，不让他进行下一步的查看。

……不是……我……

……空洞骑士……永恒……由它来……

……放弃……我……

沃姆当然不知道它这些无法成章的想法，只按照一般的逻辑推断容器在拒绝他的检查。他想了想，停下动作，将小容器从工作台上抱下来。正当他准备说些什么的时候，一阵强烈的地动自下方传来。觉察出这震动的来源，沃姆霍然色变：深渊的大门被打碎了！

他顾不得处理容器的问题，将它留在研究室中，用一道光门限制住了这个房间，匆匆离去。容器当然也感觉到了下方虚空的变动，那联合了虚空意志的同胞，它的接替者，此时离开了深渊，正在向着它的方向赶来。

容器走到光门前——它知道如何打开这道门——虚空的触须随着它的控制自斗篷下探了出来，一点一点蚀穿了光门。然后它拿起被沃姆取下的骨钉，向着王宫的出口奔去。

在制作容器时，沃姆就已经赋予了它们战斗的本能。即使手脚长度与之前大不相同，但只花了几个下劈，纯粹容器就重新适应了这具躯体。王宫的地形虽然复杂，然而它早已将之铭记于心。容器一路向下，幽灵般飞速掠过往来的皇室家臣们。后者大多只能感受到一阵风自身边吹过，完全捕捉不到它的身形。到达接近出口的宫殿底层后，空洞骑士才停下了脚步。

在它的对面，另一个小鬼魂正在小心地向高处攀登，背上背着一柄似乎是从卫兵手中抢来的回旋镖。在纯粹容器到来的那一瞬间，鬼魂立刻将视线投向了它。两双空洞的眼睛凝望着彼此，虽然从未见过面，但它们已经认出了对方。

……你。

——我如约而来。

纯粹容器握紧骨钉，如同离弦之箭一般冲了过去。小鬼魂灵活地闪开，抓着攀附在墙壁上的藤蔓将自己荡到了半空——它的目标是悬停在那里的翅膀傀儡。然而纯粹容器并没有给它半分空隙，一脚蹬在墙上，在空中向它斩落。在纯粹容器疾风暴雨般的攻击下，鬼魂一边躲避，一边用回旋镖抽过傀儡的外壳，收集逸散的灵魂。然后它抓住容器骨钉舞动的间隙，连续三个深渊尖啸放出，接着与躲避不及的容器一起落到了地上。

纯粹容器没有再做出任何带有攻击性的行为，小鬼魂已经向它证明了自己的实力。容器默默看了鬼魂一眼，将自己的骨钉递了过去。那是苍白之王授予空洞骑士的骨钉，纯粹容器破碎的思维认为对方更应当持有它——毕竟容器自己已经无法保持空虚，也无法为圣巢带来永恒。它郑重地看着小鬼魂接过武器，然后终于释然了一般，头也不回地向着王宫外冲去：

失格的容器不应该再呆在这里。

纯粹容器在离开宫殿广场后有一点迟疑，虚空之间的感应告诉它，它们的本源已经在深渊苏醒。容器有点担心下去查看的国王，最终还是先选择了向下的道路。它顺着通往深渊大门的通道滑了下去，在通道的底部停住了，倒挂在墙上，只探出半个脑袋，小心地向下瞄了一眼：泛着苍白光辉的王背对它站在不知为何变得一片漆黑的大门前，好像思索什么。他看起来一切安好，虚空之神似乎并没有离开深渊，而国王本人也并没有试图进入那里。

容器放下心来，出于某种不知名的直觉，它并不敢让国王发现它，而是轻手轻脚地沿着墙壁爬回了上方。它其实并不知道下一步应该去哪里，只是漫无目的地一路向上，离开古老盆地，走进了去首都的电梯。

泪水之城车水马龙，繁华至极。纯粹容器背着一柄半路捡到的破旧骨钉，小小的个头在来来往往的虫子中并不起眼。这是它第二次来首都，上一次还是出生不久时随同白王乔装出行拜访守望者。无止境的雨落在它的身上，又顺着披风流下。容器闷头向前走，时不时抬头看看这座原本应当由它守护的城市。往来的虫子那么多，但都不知道这个不及腿高的小家伙曾经为它们献出过自己的一切。

而纯粹容器仍在为自己的失败而愧悔：还好，它的接替者已经到了王宫，接下来只要苍白之王回去，圣巢就能得到永恒。

容器有限的心智只能想到这一步，完全没有考虑过国王若是不接受那个小鬼魂的话该如何是好。它不徐不缓地走着，遇到岔路就随便选一个方向，碰见敞开的大门就什么也不想地进去。就这么漫无目的地游荡了半天，它又遇到了第二部电梯。这部电梯将它送到了一个从未到过的地方，空气潮湿而阴冷，除了巡逻的哨兵外几乎看不见别的虫子。这些经验丰富的哨兵们并没有像泪城的虫子一样无视这个小小的容器，而是十分谨慎地看着它，注意着它的一举一动。纯粹容器并没有在意他们的动作，依旧随意地选了个方向走过去。它的身后传来士兵们的窃窃私语，容器不太明白他们为什么说它“气势威严”，“似乎出身高贵”，“看起来相当强悍”，但也没有多余的好奇心去询问。

走了一会儿，它发现自己到了一个坟茔林立的地方。这些墓碑样式多种多样，大都刻着铭文。容器偏过头去看离它最近的一座石碑，那上面写着墓主的生平与死因：“死于瘟疫。”纯粹容器不知道为什么自己会好像眼睛被火烫了一般地移开视线，不再看这些碑文，小跑着离开了这里。

它在一个高台上发现了一株散发着亲切气息的植物，这棵小小的树给它的感觉非常像苍白的王后。容器对着这株低语之根发了一会儿呆，然后被光的气息惊醒，发觉自己的脚边多了什么：一面由层叠的甲片组成的盾牌。

它的头顶也多了一只虫子，身上散发着令纯粹容器警惕的、辐光的气息。它握紧捡来的旧骨钉，抬头望去，发现那是一只蛾子，属于早已被遗忘的一族——然而她的眼神清澈，并没有感染瘟疫的迹象。容器并不知道她身上辐光的气息从何而来，但还是稍稍放松了警惕，没有直接向她挥钉。他们面面相觑了一会儿，蛾子好像很头疼地叹了口气，蹲下来对着它说：“上来吧，持有者，我想你的心中应该也有与我同样的疑问，或许我们可以一起研究一下究竟发生了什么。”

纯粹容器不明白她为什么要称它为“持有者”，并没有听她的话上去。但蛾子没有放弃，而是一直看着它。容器被她看得浑身不自在，最终还是下劈栏杆跳了上去，落在了她的面前。

这是一只很老的蛾子。绒毛不再丰满，敛于身周的翅翼也有些发皱了。她打量了它一会儿，突然问：“……你不是持有者。鬼魂，你是谁？”

容器沉默地看着她：它不知道现在的自己还能是谁。

“你和持有者很像……”得不到它的回应，蛾子开始喃喃自语，“这样空虚，这样神圣……可你的披风上为什么会有王室的刺绣？难道……”

她有点焦虑地来回走了两圈，最后重新在纯粹容器的面前站定，盯着它空虚的眼睛，下定决心一般问道：“你……是不是与辐光战斗过？”

出于对这个名字的警惕，容器“唰”地举起了骨钉。蛾子沉默了一瞬，突然发出一阵低哑的笑声：“呵呵呵呵……居然真的是你……空洞骑士……辐光的囚笼……”

容器看着她自顾自地笑了很久，始终保持着戒备的姿势。蛾子终于笑够了，毫无预兆地伸出双手按住了它的肩膀。容器受了一惊，骨钉本能地挥了过去，在她的咽喉处才将将停住。然而蛾子看起来全然不在意这正指着她要害的武器，苍老的眼睛直直对着它的，神色混合着希望与绝望：“还有救。骑士。这一切还有救。我们回到了过去，情况还没有变得不可挽回。

“请带我去王宫吧，骑士。我必须要面见苍白之王！不要再试图构建那个无意义的封印，有别的方法摆脱瘟疫！

“我愿献出一切……辐光啊……我愿献出一切！”


	7. Chapter 7

小骑士觉得事情的发展和它以为的不太一样……太不一样了！纯粹容器在把骨钉交给它后就自顾自地离开了，留下还没反应过来的它愣在王宫里。紧接着，被深渊尖啸的动静引来的国王傀儡们成群结队地向它冲了过来，把它打了个措手不及：虽然单个的卫兵并不会对它构成威胁，可是像现在这样十几二十个地一起冲上来就非常限制发挥。它无心与它们纠缠，硬生生靠着冲刺和下劈突破了包围，向着王宫的上层夺路狂奔——它不是不想冲出王宫，然而门口已经被高大的卫兵们层层堵住了。凭借着当初在梦境白色宫殿被困的经验，小骑士非常顺利地一路跑到了有长椅的地方，稍作休息，修补了一下先后被纯粹容器与国王傀儡打坏的灵魂假面。

只是这个王宫似乎和它所知道的那个有点不同。从进门到现在，小骑士连半个电锯都没有见到过，甚至连荆棘都很少发现。但是它无暇思考原因，整个宫殿因为它的闯入而进入了紧急状态，国王傀儡们已经重新列队，气势汹汹地搜查起了王宫的每个角落。小骑士完全无法理解事情究竟是怎么变成这个样子的，可它也没办法再计较什么，抓紧时间想了想，决定与其被追得满王宫乱窜，不如主动出击。

在沃姆回到王宫后，看到的就是躲在角落瑟瑟发抖的王室家臣、七零八落满地都是的国王傀儡，以及守在某个狭小走廊中，一夫当关万夫莫开的小小容器。

纯粹容器从来不会表现的这么凶猛好斗。

沃姆：“……打破深渊之门的就是你？为何前来王宫？”

小骑士很是沉重地摇了摇头：毁了门的不是它，它也不是故意留在王宫不走。但是沃姆并不会像赫妮特或者奎若一样凭着几个动作就能猜出它要表达的意思，因此他沉下脸来，无视它的否认，自顾自地做出了推断：“难道是为了纯粹容器？放弃吧，我不可能让你带走它。”

它已经自己走掉了——小骑士第一次发现容器不会说话居然这么不方便。而沃姆突然发现了什么，神色又是一变：“虚空之心？可虚空之神明明还在深渊……”

小骑士不知道怎么解释：它自己也搞不明白究竟怎么回事。可沃姆并没有给它辩解的机会，三对苍白的翅翼就已展开，带着他飞上天空；与此同时，四面巨大的白色光盾在他的左右浮现，飞速地旋转起来。

小骑士总算是知道梦境白宫中电锯的灵感出自何处了——那又有什么用呢？圆形的光盾已经高速旋转着向它袭来，小骑士连忙跑出那过于低矮的走廊，借着王宫的地势与它们周旋：可这根本没法打，光构成的盾牌无法下劈，平台之间的高度决定了它并不能一次跳上去，而用惯了的国王之翼此时还好好地长在国王本人身上；可以让它补充灵魂的傀儡与家臣都已在沃姆的命令下离开了这片区域，能够提供灵魂的对象只有高居于空中的苍白之王——以小骑士仅有的骨钉和暗影披风，它连沃姆的袍角都摸不到。

虽然小骑士被光盾追得毫无还手之力，但在高处看着它动作的沃姆心里却加深了忌惮：这个融合了虚空之心的小生物比他以为的还要强，虽然不知为何只是一味躲避，然而能在这样的攻击下坚持这么久没有受伤，它的潜力甚至可以与纯粹容器相提并论。沃姆不打算再将它留下去，虽说在深渊古神之外还出现了另一颗虚空之心这件事疑点重重，然而比起真相，更需要被优先处理的显然是面前这个全然不被他所知、还可以自由离开深渊的虚空容器。他不再由着小骑士乱跑，手腕一翻，一柄巨大的骨钉出现在手中。

小骑士没能躲过苍白之王的第一击，五层灵魂面具瞬间碎了两层。但这不是坏事，小骑士注意到国王在用骨钉时并不能继续保持与它的距离：那它就还有机会。

“国王陛下！还请停手！莫诺蒙有要事相商！”

教师的声音自不远处传来，然而沃姆恍若未闻，打定主意今天一定要毁去这个与虚空之神有着脱不开关系的容器。小骑士自然不会引颈就戮，把握着国王挥钉的时机，在暗影披风的协助下使出了蓄力已久的冲刺斩。沃姆及时后退，然而仍被强横的剑气划伤了面颊。国王眸色一沉，无数白色的巨剑突然自地底冲出。小骑士躲闪不及，又是两层面具碎裂开来。

“王！”

虚空粒子开始自最后一层面具后缓缓逸散，小骑士躲得有些狼狈，收集的灵魂却尚不足以支持一次聚集。国王的第三钉势如雷霆，而留给小骑士闪避的空间已经不够——

“当！”

有谁飞身架住了这一击。

国王的骨钉停住了。沃姆看着这只半跪着将小骑士护在身后的虫子，难得地皱起了眉头：“莫诺蒙，你们这是做什么？”

“说来话长，陛下……”回话的并不是刚刚游到他身边的教师，而是这只尚且年轻的虫。挡下苍白之王的全力一击谈何容易，他的骨钉上已经布满了龟裂的纹路，处于碎裂的边缘。而他自己也一手按住了胸口，很明显受了不轻的伤：“……它与封印有关。”

小骑士紧张地从他身后跑出来，举起骨钉挡在他的面前。奎若看到它的举动，即使胸腔里痛得要命，却仍忍不住露出了一个笑容：“果然你也回来了……真高兴还能见到你，我的朋友。”

“……朋友？”沃姆重复了一遍，疑惑地打量着它俩，“年轻人，这个容器难道有自己的意识？”

“它当然不符合您对‘空洞’的定义……”奎若勉强起身，然而不太能站得住。小骑士想要扶扶他，无奈个子实在是太矮。莫诺蒙当然也注意到了弟子的不适，伸出触须让奎若靠了上去，顺便好奇地打量了焦急的小骑士一番，露出一个友善的笑容。奎若缓了口气，这才接着说：“但它的意识与普通的虫子也不太一样。”

“你知道的东西不少，年轻人。”国王皱起了眉，“但这无关紧要。我想知道的是，这个容器应该刚刚离开深渊，你是怎么和它变得这样熟悉的？”

“这里不是谈这个的地方，陛下。”莫诺蒙温声道，“兹事体大，或许您不介意让我们一起坐下来谈？这孩子的伤势实在有些严重。”

“……我相信你，莫诺蒙。”沃姆叹了口气，然而话头却被一个匆忙赶来的家臣打断了：“陛下，深巢的野兽求见。”

“赫拉？她来做什么？”沃姆疑惑地问。家臣毕恭毕敬地答道：“那位说，她要询问陛下的事与未来有关。”听到这里奎若与小骑士对视一眼，对赫拉为何而来有了些猜测，但是没有说出来。国王看了眼莫诺蒙，略为沉吟后问：“你的弟子要说的事难道也是关于未来的？”

“您真是一如既往地敏锐，陛下。”莫诺蒙苦笑，“听起来深巢的首领也知道些什么。”

“……我知道了。去告诉赫拉，请她也到我的书房去。”

遥远的村庄此时乱成一团：他们的小公主拿着一枚供幼儿玩耍的硬木针和一卷用了一半的蛛丝，生生从严防死守的族人中间冲出了女王的寝室。赫妮特飞针刺入蛛丝编成的巢穴墙壁，用力一扯，将自己从族人们的头顶上荡了过去，顺着无处不在的蛛网一路飞奔进了村庄边上的鹿角虫车站——谢天谢地这个车站还在，她不用跑到电车那里去。赫妮特这时候就很庆幸如今自己只有一丁点大，不然无论如何也没办法走在蛛网上。她的身后追来一群小型编织者，然而都被她用针敲晕过去；也有潜行信徒想要拦住她，但是赫妮特瞅准了对方与墙壁之间的空隙，仗着自己小巧而灵活的身体“嗖”地就钻到了它的身后，留着身形巨大以致于转身不便的潜行信徒在原地手足无措：“公主！公主等等！首领说了您不能离开卧室！”

赫妮特当然不会听。她暂时将手忙脚乱的族人们甩在身后，刚进站台就隔着老远飞针敲响了站铃。鹿角虫来得很快，她已经听到了虫道传来的越来越近的回声：到目前为止，一切都很顺利。

“为您服务！客人，您要去哪儿？”伴随着滚滚烟尘跑进站台的是一只看上去非常年轻的鹿角虫。赫妮特跳上它的背，还没开口，编织者们就冲进了车站：“公主在那里！快！拦住她！”

“啊啊啊啊啊是野兽啊啊啊——！！！”鹿角虫惨叫起来，被气势汹汹的编织者们吓坏了，“不不不不要吃我！！！”

“快跑！”赫妮特一拍座椅，喝道。鹿角虫如梦初醒，飞快地转身，向着来路拔足狂奔。编织者们锲而不舍地追了一段，然而脚力毕竟比不上以此为生的鹿角虫，对错综复杂的虫道也并不熟悉，很快就被远远甩在了身后。赫妮特抱着座椅扶手回头张望了半天，发现再也看不见族人的身影后终于松了口气，转过身来安慰吓得边哭边跑的年轻鹿角虫：“没事了，他们追不上我们了。”

“呜呜呜好可怕，为什么野兽窝里会有车站呜呜呜……”鹿角虫抽泣着，脚下一点也不敢停，“小妹妹你是不是被它们抓住了呜呜呜，别害怕我一定带你去安全的地方呜呜呜呜……嗝！”

赫妮特忍俊不禁：“我不怕，谢谢你。那个，你能送我去宫殿广场的车站吗？”

“宫殿广场……宫殿广场有车站吗？”鹿角虫吸吸鼻涕，想了半天，迷茫地问。赫妮特被它这么一问也有点不确定起来：那个鲜为人知的车站似乎是后来建设的，但是她也不知道具体究竟是什么时候。

“唔……要是不清楚的话，还是请你送我去国王驿站吧。”赫妮特想了想，说。这次鹿角虫知道了，甩掉眼泪，稍稍平静下来一点：“没问题，你抓好扶手啊，我要转弯了！”

国王驿站。赫妮特从鹿角虫的背上跳下来，道谢后又安抚了一番心有余悸的对方，这才松了口气：终于到泪水之城了。她坐在站台的长椅上稍微休整了一下，正要往王宫的方向走，却被另一只踏着滚滚烟尘而来的鹿角虫吸引了注意力。烟尘散去后，赫妮特盯着跳到站台上的两个身影，一时间因为过于惊讶而失语。

她从来没想过会在这里见到纯粹容器，而且它的身边还有一个不知名的蛾子同行。在赫妮特的记忆里，这位鲜少能见到的同胞要么呆在王宫，要么就只会在苍白之王的看护下出门。容器显然也发现了她，大约是由于她身上同样有着来自深渊的气息，容器并没有表露出丝毫恶意，而是径自向车站外走去。赫妮特不打算对它视而不见，出声叫住了它：“你是……纯粹容器？”

对方停下脚步，转身静静地看着她。赫妮特跑上前去，先是注意到它手中破旧的骨钉，然后又抬头打量了一下它身边的那只蛾子：她看起来很老了，步伐颤颤巍巍，眼睛似乎也不太好使。赫妮特在记忆里翻了翻，发现唯一有可能对得上这只蛾子的身份只有一个——被遗忘一族最后的遗民，蛾子们的先知。

但赫妮特记得这位先知从未曾迈出安息之地半步，更遑论来到王宫。蛾子先知见容器站在原地不动，转过头，看到她的样子后呵呵地笑了：“守护者，真是好久不见。”

赫妮特皱起眉头：“你难道也……”

“看来我们来自相同的时间。”先知笑着默认了她的说法，又指了指容器，“这位骑士也一样呢。”

容器低下头，没有否认。赫妮特看看先知，又看看它，还是想不通：“可你们怎么会一起在这里呢？”

“是我拜托它带我去见国王的。”先知说，“你也要去王宫吗？”

“啊，是的。”赫妮特点点头。容器听了这话抬起头来盯了她一会儿，赫妮特正莫名其妙，却见它抓起先知垂在身侧的翅膀下摆，塞进了她的手里。

赫妮特：“？”

容器转身就跑。赫妮特一头雾水，但是直觉告诉她不能就这么让容器离开。她顾不得老先知，追着容器跑出了车站。两个小家伙在泪水之城的大街上你追我赶，路过的虫子纷纷侧目，都以为这是同巢幼崽在玩闹。可是赫妮特很清楚并不是这么回事，纯粹容器的速度相当快，她追得非常吃力，眼看着就要追丢了。还好此时她看到了不远处的一个路牌，手一抬，将连着蛛丝的硬木针飞出去挂住了它，然后用力一扯，整个虫飞了起来，落到了容器面前。蛛丝并没有被她收回，而是被牢牢地缠在了容器的身上。

被裹成一个茧的纯粹容器偏头看了一眼她，用力挣了挣——没成功，编织者的蛛丝又黏又韧，并不是现在的它能挣开的。赫妮特喘了半天气才缓过劲来，将容器拖到隐蔽处，问：“你要去哪儿？你不回王宫吗？”

容器摇了摇头。

“为什么？你……”赫妮特非常惊讶，有点语无伦次，“你不想再承担那份使命了吗？”

容器垂下头，轻轻摇了摇。借着虚空之间的奇妙联系，赫妮特能感受到它的情绪在她问出这句话的那一刻波动了一下，但随即又归于一片死寂。她想了又想，看了它一会儿，小心地伸出手，搭在它的肩膀上：“……你在愧疚吗？”

它偏过了头，不愿与她对视。赫妮特叹了口气，心里百味杂陈，“可那不只是你的错……算了，不提这些——你难道是自己从王宫偷跑出来的？”

它极轻微地点了一下头。赫妮特看着这个和现在的她差不多高的小同胞，不知为何觉得眼眶有点发酸，“你就这么不见了，国王会伤心的。”

容器迷茫地抬头看了她一眼，她意识到对方并不理解什么叫做“伤心”：“就是……会吃不好、睡不好，做事也没有精神——母亲离开我的时候，我就很伤心。

“所以哪怕真的要走，你也应该向国王告别啊。不然……那是不好的。”

纯粹容器犹豫了很久，站在原地一动不动。赫妮特没有催促的意思，只安静地等着骑士作出决定。最终，纯粹容器歪了歪头，还是伸出手，由着赫妮特拉住它，一同向着来路走去。


	8. Chapter 8

国王的书房内一片寂静。沃姆刚刚听完了一个令他几乎难以置信的故事，此时坐在书桌后沉吟不语。莫诺蒙飘在奎若身旁，照顾着强打精神说了太多话、此时气息不顺的弟子；小骑士则安静地坐在一旁，膝上放着奎若的及纯粹容器赠与的骨钉；赫拉方才复述完赫妮特告诉她的一切，抱臂等待着沃姆的答复。气氛随着苍白之王越来越长的沉默渐渐变得愈发凝重，莫诺蒙甚至有种窒息感：他们刚才所讲的未来，仿佛在否定国王的所有努力。

最终，沃姆还是开口了。他看向小骑士膝上的骨钉，声音有些沙哑：“这柄骨钉，是骑士给你的吗？”

小骑士点了点头。

“它也，从未来而来？”

小骑士眨眨眼，抬头看了看一旁的奎若。后者冲它笑了笑，代为答道：“听起来是这样没错，陛下。”

沃姆深深地呼出一口气，半阖上眼：“……我给了它错误的念头。”

“我不认为再来一次你就能教好它，沃姆。”赫拉冷冷地说，“封印已经被证明无法成功，我们需要别的出路。”

“……我知道。赫拉，我想和赫妮特聊聊，你刚才提到的某些地方不是很清楚，她应该知道更多。”

深巢女王皱起眉，正要开口，书房的门却被敲响了。她有些恼火地想究竟是谁这么没有眼色，门外传来的声音却令她睁大了眼睛：“陛下，小殿下与深巢的继承人，还有蛾子一族的先知求见。”

“请他们过来。”沃姆沉声道。莫诺蒙“咦”了一声，十分奇怪：“蛾子的先知？那一位在蛾族灭族以后，不是发誓再也不离开安息之地么？”

“恐怕她的状况和我们一样。”奎若看着小骑士比划的手势说道，“小家伙说它昏过去之前正和先知在一起。”

“这可真是牵涉到了不少。”莫诺蒙喃喃。那一行来得很快，房门被打开，先走进来的是编织者的幼崽，后面跟着一只蛾子，最后则是垂着头的小小纯粹容器。莫诺蒙还没见过容器的样子，此时一看，又看看奎若身边的小骑士，发觉它们长得几乎一模一样，不禁露出一个有趣的笑容。

而奎若在看到赫妮特后表情扭曲了一下，努力保持着正经的样子，身体微微发抖。小骑士担心地拉拉他的胳膊，以为他又有哪里难受。然而奎若转过脸冲它忍俊不禁地挤挤眼睛，小声说：“没想到那位小姐现在居然比你还小个呢。”

小骑士默默点了点头。

“赫妮特，没想到你真的自己过来了。”赫拉叹了口气，小小的公主挺直了背，骄傲地仰起头：“我说了，我能战斗。”赫拉闻言无奈地摇摇头，抱起她放在自己的背上，“好了，沃姆，你想问什么就问吧。”

但是沃姆的注意力全都在走在最后的纯粹容器身上。它一直低着头，不愿与沃姆对视。这和容器之前的样子不同：那个空虚的小生物一向坦然而不加思考地直视他的双眼，沃姆从未见它有过半分迟疑，半分愧疚。

现在它在愧疚什么呢？思及此处，苍白之王感到自己的心被揪紧了。

这不对，这一切都不对。容器有了意识，这是错误的。他又为何会对此感到心痛？虽然有点麻烦，但他只需要毁去不合格的容器，接着再从深渊里选出一个更好的——比如在场的另一个——然后他就可以纠正自己的错误，重新培养一个更加完美的容器。他不相信赫拉的判断，他相信自己可以教导好第二个。

可一旦想到纯粹容器“曾”在那个还没有发生的未来里经历了什么，曾为他的错误忍受了什么，沃姆就无法接受毁去这个容器的想法。

它不只是一个容器，它已经被他视作自己的孩子。

是他先对它投入了感情，而不是容器。

不是它的错。

可容器依旧不肯看他。

“苍白的沃姆啊，你应该也意识到了，那个封印毫无意义。”

先知苍老的声音将国王从令他喘不过气的思绪中拉了出来。他不再盯着站在角落的纯粹容器，而是将视线转到了先知的身上。上一次见到她的时候，这只蛾子还很年轻，羽翼丰满，在圣巢之冠那再无一人的蛾族村落中，跪在辐光雕像前默默祝祷。那之后她在国王的默许下回到了安息之地守护着蛾族的圣地，直到整个族群都被圣巢所遗忘。

“那又如何呢？先知，难道你会与辐光为敌吗？”沃姆没有立刻回应她，而莫诺蒙叹了口气，问道。老蛾子笑了笑，反问：“难道我就能看着你们囚禁我的神吗？”

“只要辐光不终止瘟疫，圣巢与她的战争就不会结束。”沃姆低声道，“哪怕封印最终会失败，我也不会放过任何削弱她的机会。”

“与其令她停手，不如好好教化你的子民。”先知平静地反驳，“若是虫子心中没有贪欲，梦境的瘟疫便毫无作用。”

“贪婪的确是瘟疫的靶子，但是如果没有贪婪，虫子们的文明也不会有进步的动力。”国王摇了摇头，“这是一柄双刃剑，我有把握令它不要伤及圣巢自身……但是辐光试图趁虚而入，我们只得与她战斗。”

“无论如何，我们的首要目的是一致的——防止瘟疫继续蔓延。”先知不想再与他争论这一切究竟是谁的责任，转开了话题，“你们准备的那个封印毫无作用，这一点已经被未来所证实。我倒是有一个可行的法子，不知你是否愿意听听。”

“愿闻其详。”

“辐光她这么做，大半是出自被遗忘的怨恨。”先知慢慢地说，字句斟酌，“告诉虫子们她的存在，向世间传颂她战胜虚空带来光明的伟绩，让她的名字在圣巢代代相传……不再被遗忘，就不再会有怨恨。”

沃姆皱了皱眉：“我不认为她有这么宽容。”

“她宽恕了我，这就是证据。”先知垂下眼，“她宽恕了袖手旁观的我，宽恕了任族人忘记她的我……她并没有我们所以为的那样睚眦必报。”

“你说她引发瘟疫的原因里怨恨只占了大半，那么其他部分又是什么？”沃姆默认了她的说法，接着问道。先知抬起头环视一周，冲小骑士笑了笑，这才继续道：“是对虫子的失望与不满。”

“哦？”

“苍白的沃姆，你应该也经历过光明初生的那段时间。族群的记忆告诉我，那时的虫子没有智慧，全凭本能行动。进食、繁衍，除此之外，没有别的欲望。辐光偏爱那样的虫子。在你带来理智之后，虫子们就变了——或许圣巢初建时的它们还保留着纯朴的心灵，但是在圣巢迈入鼎盛期的如今，它们已经完全变成了另一副样子：

“不断地索取，不断地争斗。沃姆啊，若你曾窥见过梦境的世界，就该知道那里现在是多么地嘈杂，每一座梦之殿都回响着贪婪而无休止的狂语——那是栖居于梦境的辐光所无法忍受的噪音。”

这就是另一部分原因。莫诺蒙与赫拉沉默不语：她们一个担负着教导圣巢臣民的义务，另一个则是一族首领，关于先知所说的问题，她们都早已察觉。但是无论是谁，都没能找到一个好的解决方法。

“陛下一直在思考如何遏制蔓延在我们中的贪欲。”莫诺蒙轻柔地开口，眼含忧虑，“但是……这比隔绝瘟疫还要困难。”

“思维带来的欲望难以遏制……你不如直说让我们变回除了吃喝交配一无所知的样子。”赫拉冷哼一声，“但那样的生命又有什么价值？”

“如果说难以遏制，那么这个年轻人又为什么免于瘟疫的侵扰？”先知抬起手，指向奎若，“并不是面具的作用。他直到封印完成时才带上面具，那之前一直神智清晰——以他为例，虫子的心灵明明可以被教化。”

“哎……我吗？”奎若愣了一下，指了指自己。先知颔首，又看向莫诺蒙：“你也一样，教师。没有编织者一族的法术作为保护，也没有沃姆那样属于神的力量，但辐光对你依旧无可奈何。

“是什么让他们远离瘟疫……沃姆，你想过这一点吗？”

而国王沉默不语。他当然想过，也找到了答案：这些不受瘟疫影响的臣民都有着强有力的信念，足以支撑他们拒绝梦中辐光那充满诱惑力的低语。守梦者如是，五骑士如是，甚至连不久前被处决的叛军首领泽若亦如是。但是正如莫诺蒙所说，让每一个虫子都具备这样强大的灵魂实在是太难了，这甚至已经超出了神之力的极限：无论辐光或他，借由虫子们心中就原本存在的缝隙，他们可以很轻易地打碎虫子的灵魂，却几乎无法使其变得更加坚韧。

“可我们没有时间了，先知。”莫诺蒙苦笑着说，“在那个未来里，圣巢不是没有为自己争取过时间，但是最终虫子们还是输给了自己的欲望。如今封印已被证实毫无作用，我们又要怎么给圣巢赢来足够让每个子民都得到教化的时间呢？”

“我愿意作为使节与她谈判。”先知平静地说，“用不被遗忘换来足够长久的和平。”

“如果那个辐光不同意呢？”赫拉冷哼一声，质问道。而先知轻轻笑了笑，用一种混合着悲哀与坚决的表情看向了一旁的小骑士：“我能感觉到梦之钉还在持有者手中……即使我失败了，持有者也能用它走到神的真身之前……真正地杀了她。”

莫诺蒙惊呆了，甚至觉得自己的听觉出了问题。而先知神色坚决，似乎完全不觉得作为辐光信徒的自己说出了多么不可思议的宣言：“我的神……我知道的。她可以被杀死，但是绝不能被囚禁——光明之神至高无上，怎么可以受到那样的侮辱！”

最后那句话似乎耗光了先知的力气，她急促地咳嗽几声，喘息起来。沉默一时间在空气中凝结。突然，半空传来一声缥缈的嗤笑，一道刺目的光芒突兀地在先知的头顶爆开。圣巢的几位纷纷掩目，赫妮特跳起来护住了赫拉的眼睛。只有沃姆端坐如常，神态略略绷紧。纯粹容器蓦地抬头，“唰”地拔出骨钉，正要出手，却被沃姆制止了。巨大的苍白光盾在众人身前展开，挡住了过于炽烈的光芒。国王直视着那耀眼而眩目的光团，低声吐出了来者的名字：

“辐光。”

“眷族的先知啊！很好！不愧是我的追随者！”光明神并没有理睬她的对手，而是对先知发出一声赞叹，“如此纯粹的信仰！”

“您……”先知震惊地仰视着她的神，一时失语。然而辐光的光芒是那样灼目而炽烈，沃姆的光辉是那样柔和而清冷，旧日之光与苍白之光交相辉映，令先知无法再有半点“她是在梦境”的念头。

“……您为何能来此呢？”最终她怔怔地喃喃，“这座宫殿明明是苍白之王的领地……”

“信仰光明者所在之处，便是我的国度！”辐光大笑着说，“先知啊！我欣赏你的勇气！但是很可惜！沃姆不可能与我和平共处！这是神明的信仰之争！只有一方彻底沉寂才会停止！”

“令虫子愚昧，庸碌但安稳地生存繁衍；还是令虫子学会思考，冒着风险改变这个世界——这就是我们的分歧。”沃姆平静地默认了辐光的说法，“而如今已经没有虫子愿意回到只知道吃喝的状态里。”

“但你给予它们的智慧带来了新的毁灭之源。”辐光嘲讽地笑着，“那样过剩的欲望！沃姆！比起我！这个倒小王国更可能毁在你悉心照顾的子民手下！”

“时间会证明谁才是正确的。”沃姆纹风不动地说。辐光冷笑一声，懒得与他争执。毕竟这并不是辐光难得愿意离开梦境世界的理由。而她早已借着先知之眼看到的，那两团哪怕是她与沃姆的光芒也无法驱散的阴影才是令她亲身来此的原因——虚空的容器。

辐光抖抖翅膀，金色的光球随着她的动作被甩出，无声地击碎了纯粹容器与小骑士面前的光盾：“看看这些吧，沃姆！甚至有一个已经得到了虚空之心！这就是你肆意妄为的好结果！我讨厌你！可我更讨厌那个黑漆漆的老家伙！”

“虚空之神还在深渊。”沃姆重新在纯粹容器面前展开护盾，沉稳地说，“纯粹容器服从我的命令。虽然我不知道另一个容器是怎么回事……但是至少，它们并没有你所认为的那么危险。”

“愚蠢！”辐光冷哼一声，“苍白之光！我要提醒你！你大可用能想到的一切手段来对付我！先知的法子就很不错！但是不要再打虚空的主意！那必会招致你的毁灭！你与我不是必要有一个死去，但是必要有一个活着！

“必须有光芒对抗黑暗！否则这一切不过是个笑话！”

原初之光语罢便毫无留恋地散去。先知跌坐在地，冷汗涔涔：她的神居然并没有为她的打算而惩罚她？甚至赞赏她这等同于背叛的行为？

而沃姆随手挥去召出的光盾，漆黑的眼盯着懵懵懂懂的小骑士，神情莫测。奎若将辐光对小骑士的忌惮全都听了进去，默不作声地把它扯到了身后。赫妮特松开捂住赫拉眼睛的手，直接从母亲的头顶跳了下来，站在了沃姆与它俩之间：“国王，虚空之心是出自你的安排。”

“……你认为它无害么？赫妮特？”

“……它是圣巢最后的希望。”小小的守墓人避而不答，“那个国家已经成为废墟，没有它，辐光也会毁掉一切。”

而沃姆叹了口气，并不赞同：“虚空也好，虫子的欲望也好……相比起来，辐光倒是最好对付的一个。”

“咳咳……圣巢的毁灭生自虫子的内心……那不就是说，您追求的永恒，本身就是虚妄吗……”奎若似笑似哭，声音轻不可闻，“旧日之光……咳咳……对抗她，对此没有任何帮助……而关于我的朋友，您真是想多了……它从不关心什么永恒，不管是永恒的生，还是永恒的死——只有我们这群无聊的虫子会追求这样的东西……”

小骑士不知所措地扶住了颓然的他。沃姆闻言沉思不语，而纯粹容器迷茫地看着国王。赫妮特默默摇头，声音低缓而坚定：“无论如何，虫子们都没有道理就这样走向死亡——哪怕圣巢终究会毁在它们的手中，也比所有虫子统统死去的未来要好得多。”

“……我会让族人离开。”最终，赫拉说，“赫妮特，就像你告诉过我的那样，让他们离开圣巢的疆域，离开这些神的斗争之所……能留下一个族人也好。而哪怕他们都死在流浪的路上，也好过死于心智的瘟疫。”

“深巢的首领！您已经与圣巢达成了协议，怎么能……”莫诺蒙难以置信地问，然而被赫拉粗暴地打断了：“我的女儿带他们走，我会留下来，按照约定做那什么守梦人，或者随便帮你们怎么挣扎。”她的心情看起来糟透了，却不只是因为封印注定会失败，而是因为沃姆与辐光的对话，“沃姆，既然连你也没有否认那个蛾子神说的话，那么我绝不能让族人留下——我不管什么虫子的欲望、圣巢的永恒，我只知道编织者一族不信仰任何神明，也不信仰任何光芒，没道理留下来做你们‘信仰之争’的牺牲品！”

“妈妈……”赫妮特欲言又止，最终还是没有反驳。然而沉默了许久的苍白之王却仿佛被她的一席话惊醒，抬起头，突然笑了起来：“你们是对的。”

他没有理会莫诺蒙凝重的神情，也没有再管皱着眉的赫拉，轻轻伸出手将自辐光出现以来就一直站在他身边警戒的纯粹容器托了起来，直视着那两只试图躲开他目光的空洞洞的眼睛，“不必担心……我知道该怎么做了。”

话音刚落，小骑士便感到手中一沉。它低头看去，发现那正是先前消失无踪的梦之钉。这柄无形无质的武器安静地躺在它的手中，然而小骑士却直觉地感受到它似乎在催促，于是伸出手，举起了蛾族的瑰宝——

华美的梦之网重新展开，笼罩了一切。


	9. Chapter 9

守望者的高塔迎来了尊贵无上的访客。卢瑞恩自眺望台上走下，优雅地躬身一礼：“日安，陛下。”

“打扰了，卢瑞恩卿。”国王微微颔首，径自落座，“我有事情想要问你。”

“只要是我知道的。”卢瑞恩垂首，在沃姆的示意下坐在他的对面，“您想知道什么呢？”

“你已经在高塔上眺望了这个王国的无数岁月。凭你对虫子们的了解，如果没有国王，你是否认为虫子能够延续己身？”沃姆开门见山地问道。卢瑞恩身躯一震，蹙起眉头，仍然恭敬地垂目：“您为何做出这样的假设？”

“回答我，卢瑞恩卿。”而沃姆没有回答，只是平静地催促。守望者深吸一口气，神色复杂地看了一眼身侧的瞭望台，又将目光转回来，摇了摇头：“这很难，陛下，圣巢的虫子们……即使您在，也很难对抗心智的瘟疫。”

“假如没有瘟疫呢？”

“……我并不赞同您与辐光战斗，深渊的阴影只能被光芒驱散……”

“假如也没有阴影呢？”

卢瑞恩的身躯凝住了，他顾不得礼仪霍然抬首，震惊的单目直视着国王：“您想做什么？！”

“回答我，守望者。”沃姆一字一顿地重复了一遍。卢瑞恩无法立刻回答，无数假设涌入他的脑海，又纷纷被否决，只留下了最不可思议的那个。他为此感到一阵从未有过的焦虑与恐惧，然而国王的目光是那样平静。在这样的注视下，卢瑞恩慢慢冷静了下来：“圣巢或许会分裂，陛下。虫子中有许多意志坚定的战士，也有许多屈从于欲望的软弱者；有无数支持这个国家的臣民，也有无数反对它的敌人。外敌譬如螳螂与蜘蛛，内患比如叛徒泽若与他的追随者……还有那些只懂得争权夺利、醉生梦死的贵族。

“若您不在，将没有谁能将他们约束为一个整体。”

“那没有关系，只要虫子不会因此而彻底毁灭。”沃姆似乎得到了想要的答案，微微笑了笑，“虫子们的征伐并不足以毁灭自身，对吗？”

“……我们并没有这样的力量。”守望者默然片刻，低声答道。

国王于是起身离去。卢瑞恩送他离开塔顶，看着国王走入升降梯，突然问：“您问过王后陛下的意见吗？”

沃姆背对着他露出一个微笑：“夫人吗？

“她会一直看着——”

“——我将看着虫子们会走向何方。”

白夫人将两个懵懂的虚空容器放在膝上，柔和的目光对上赫拉锐利的眼神，温柔而不容置疑地说，“即使沃姆真的选择与诸神一同走向黄昏。”

“我明白了。”赫拉抱着她刚刚学会走路的继承人，郑重地立下誓言，“盟约不会废弃，我们不会主动进攻圣巢。”

“非常感谢你，深巢的女王。”纯粹容器一个没坐稳，跌了下去。它的同胞本能地伸手想要拉住它，却反而被带倒了。白夫人看着这两个小家伙摔得四仰八叉，轻轻笑了笑，好像在问什么人，又好像在自言自语：“但是这真的能成功吗？那个充满了绝望的未来……真的会改变吗？”

蓝湖吹来的风带着微咸的水汽，安息之地的风带来湿润泥土的气息。奎若倒在地上，布满老茧的手本能地握紧骨钉，意识在微风的吹拂下慢慢清醒。有谁自安息之地走来，脚步声越来越近，停在了他的身边。

奎若睁开了眼睛。

无名之梦——终。


End file.
